The start of something New
by kawiineko4eva
Summary: Kagome in college...so is hiei yay for fate might get a higher rating but until then just read and reveiw.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone here is my new story I hope ya like.  
  
As Kagome looked around her empty room she felt a multitude of different emotions such as sadness happiness and bit scared. She shook her head trying to get these emotions out of her head and turned toward her door to leave her room.  
  
She was going to her first semester of college for psychology. She had saved up and had rented a small apartment that had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and 1-½ bathrooms. She didn't quite understand why the rent was so cheap but she was determined to make the best of what ever was the matter with it.  
  
"KAGOME COME ON WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" A voice cried from down stairs.  
  
Kagome sighed and yelled back "I'm coming hold on." And walked out of the room and made her way downstairs and to the car. 'I hope this year will be better than high school.' She thought to herself as the car began to move.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
Hiei looked around his new apartment and sighed. There was no reason that he needed to be here. The only thing keeping him her was his honor that made him stay to finish the case, that and the fact that if he didn't cooperate koenma would have him in a dungeon some where for his past crimes.  
  
He sighed again and went in to one of the bedrooms and began to unpack think about the case and what they were supposed to do.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You all are to find a young woman who has immense sprit power and holds an artifact with her that could end the entire universe if it were used for evil. You are to find this girl and bring her here for questioning. All right any questions?" Koenma said looking around. "Yeah I got one, how are we supposed to find this girl don't you have a name, what she looks like anything? Hiei had asked with a sneer.  
  
"The only thing we know about her is that she is 18 and has blue eyes but other than that we have no idea. "koenma replied.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara both raised their voices and yelled at the young ruler while Hiei had slipped away to the hallway outside. He was thinking when a voice behind him said,  
  
"You know for this case your going to have to blend in and pretend to be a human."  
  
Hiei turned around and spat, "What are you talking about Kurama? Why would I of all people have to pretend to be human, there's no reason for it! Explain!"  
  
"If we are to find the girl we have to infiltrate the colleges around Tokyo. Being as though there are two we'll have to split up. Yusuke will be on your team because you would kill Kuwabara within a day. You'll also have to take classes so koenma has signed you up for psychology classes. He felt that you could learn something." Kurama said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Hiei turned away and began walking before saying out loud, "You tell koenma he owes m for this and that I want a small apartment to myself." and walked out.  
  
End of flash back  
  
Hiei finished unpacking hen he heard the front door open and figured it was Yusuke and walked out preparing to insult the spirit detective but was shocked when he found a stunning young woman at the door.  
  
Yes I know I'm evil but this is all I'm writing for today later.  
  
Kawii 


	2. Chapter 2 Getting To Know You

Hey ya all what's up? Ok here's chapter 2 yay.  
  
Chapter 2 Embarrassing moments  
  
Kagome looked around the apartment for a few seconds when she heard footsteps. She turned around to find a guy that looked about her age with spiky black hair and red eyes.  
  
'WOW he's hot.' Was the first thing that ran through her mind the second, however, was 'What the hell is he doing in my apartment?'  
  
"Ummm hi this is my apartment may I ask why you're here?"  
  
The boy looked at her surprised before anger overtook his face and he said "I was told this was a single. Let me check this out." He said as her turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
'That damn Koenma must have done this to piss me off. Why the hell was I being almost nice to that girl? ARRRGGGGGG oh lord I'm talking to myself now. Damn Koenma I'll get him for this' Hiei thought to himself as he walked to his room and got the communicator out.  
  
"Hello there Hiei how are you on this."  
  
"Don't give me that I want you to explain why I have a room mate in my apartment and I want to know NOW." Hiei said cutting Koenma off.  
  
Koenma visibly shrank and said in a tiny voice "There were no single left so we put you in with a roomie. Why is the person horrible?"  
  
Hiei glared at the communicator and said, "No its fine but next time be glad you're protected by the spirit world or else nobody would save you from my wrath." with that he shut the communicator off and returned to the girl in the nest room.  
  
"Is everything alright or should I leave?" the girl asked.  
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head and said, "You can stay here if you want I don't mind. By the way I'm Hiei." and held out his hand.  
  
The girl looked at him and smiled and he almost found himself returning the favor but quickly shook himself mentally and shook her hand when she placed it in his.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Kagome smiled at the boy and shook his hand and replied "My name is Kagome. What classes are you taking? I've got psychology and ancient Japanese history."  
  
He looked up and said "Really? I've got the same classes." He looked almost surprised.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as said "Wow that's cool finally someone who doesn't think I'm weird for taking those classes."  
  
Hiei looked at her funny and asked "Why would you be weird for taking those classes?"  
  
Kagome looked down but Hiei saw her blush and heard her say "Well I was told I should have done something better suited for myself like be a model of something like that. I mean I'm smart and everything but because I was pretty people think that I'm stupid almost like it's a stereotype. You know what I mean?"  
  
Hiei who never had come across this type of thing just nodded and said "Yeah I understand what you mean."  
  
Kagome looked up and smiled again and said "Thanks Hiei, for someone I just met your really nice. Oh crap I still have to unpack and get to orientation, man I knew I should have come earlier."  
  
Hiei felt the urge to laugh but instead said "I'll help if you want because I'm already done."  
  
"Oh wow thanks Hiei I so owe you one I'll make dinner tonight ok? Wait till you try my oden it's to die for." And with that grabbed his hand and led him to the other room where they began to unpack.  
  
Hey people I know I should have more characters in but alas I don't but in the next chapter it orientation I think Miroku and Sango will make a guest appearance. Ok ya'll later.  
  
Kawii 


	3. An Enlightening Experience

Hey people how's it hanging? I'm really bored and it's like 11:00 at night and I can't watch Inuyasha cuz of the damn thunderstorms or go on the internet so this will be posted in the morning. But despite my personal misery I bring you the next chapter of this fic. I'll probably do the other two as well hehehe. Be happy on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3 A enlightening experience  
  
Hiei and Kagome finished unpacking just in time to run to the orientation. Hiei was surprised at how fast Kagome could run being a human and all. They managed to get seats in the last row beside a pretty girl and a rather attractive young man.  
  
"Hello there. My names Sango what's yours?" the girl asked.  
  
"My name is Kagome this is Hiei who is your friend."  
  
Sango immediately had a slight frown on her face when she replied "Oh him that's Miroku."  
  
Upon hearing his name the young man turned toward them, his eyes quickly rested on Kagome when he reached out his hand to take both of hers and said. "My dear lady may I have the honor of knowing your name?"  
  
"My name is Kagome" she replied while slightly blushing. When Hiei saw this he felt a tingle of emotion that he would never admit to having but if it had to have a name it would have been jealousy.  
  
"Oh your name almost matches your beauty fair maiden. I have but one request of you. Will you do me the great honor of baring my children?" He said with the utmost sincerity.  
  
Both Hiei and Kagome were shell shocked for about .01 seconds. Things happened simultaneously after that both Kagome and Sango smacked Miroku and Hiei threw him out the door. (A/n yes I know Hiei is a bit OOC but I like this way so there besides I'm really, really tired right now hahaha.) With that the presentation began and the three some settled down for the boring speeches. Miroku regained consciousness toward the end of the program and made his way back to his seat without looking at all embarrassed.  
  
"Hiei I'm ready to leave how about you?" Kagome said when the final speaker was done.  
  
Hiei just nodded and got up and offered her a hand. 'Why am I being so nice?' ran through his mind but vanished when Kagome took it with a smile. She said to Sango before leaving. "If you're not doing something this weekend lets get together and go clubbing or something ok?"  
  
"Ok I know a great club I'll see you sometime ok? It was nice to meet you."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked out with Hiei before saying "I need to go to the store to pick up some food for dinner, do you want to come?"  
  
"Alright let's go." He said but was amazed when she looped her arm through his and waked down the sidewalk right next to him. When she looked at him she noticed his confused face and said, "If you don't want me to hold on to your arm just tell me." and tried to remove it before Hiei said "No its fine I'm just not used to it is all."  
  
Kagome gave her beautiful smile and continued walking till a voice from behind them called out.  
  
"Hey Hiei what the heck are ya doing?"  
  
They both turned to see three boys in the middle of the sidewalk. The one who had called their name was walking up to them and smirking.  
  
"Hiei I didn't know you had a girl friend you've been holding out on us all this time. You sly dog."  
  
He had opened his mouth as if to say something else but Kagome had cut him off. "So what if he has a girl friend. What business is it of yours? If you don't mind can you go somewhere else we were going to go somewhere when you started yelling in the middle of the street?"  
  
Kagome would have ranted longer if Hiei had not put a hand on her shoulder and said in a voice only she and a certain fox youkai could hear. "Kagome don't worry about it I know who he is even if he's a idiot. Give me two seconds to talk to them and we'll continue on ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded and walked a few feet away still glaring at Yusuke. Kurama was having a hard time keeping Youko back.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
WOW she's beautiful let's take her as our mate.  
  
No didn't you see the way Hiei was around her? He likes her and it obvious that she likes him.   
  
So we could woo her. Besides I want to find a mate soon I mean I haven't been laid in so long. Your body is not good for trying to have some fun, not that you couldn't have any with the amount of people throwing themselves at you.  
  
Enough I won't do anything to Hiei, he's had a hard enough time already I wont take what little happiness he has away.  
  
Fair enough but if they hit the rocks you better get her while she's free.  
  
Kurama mentally shook his head at the lecherous fox in his head and focused on what was being said.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
When I saw kagome yell at Yusuke I was amazed no one had ever done that for me without wanting something from me. Could she like me as something more than a friend? No of course not I'm the forbidden child no one will ever want me, but if I could choose I think I could like Kagome as more.  
  
Hiei turned toward the 4 detectives that were standing in front of him and asked "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We came to see if you wanted to do something tonight so you wouldn't be by yourself but as we can she you're not alone are you?" Kurama said looking at Kagome.  
  
"I busy tonight maybe some other time. I think this weekend Kagome and a friend of hers is going out clubbing, what ever that is, and I'll tell you which one and we'll meet there later that evening. Does that work for you?" Hiei all but snapped at them. "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be."  
  
Before Hiei could walk away Yusuke shouted out "Where did you meet her any way she's way too nice to know you personally?"  
  
Hiei was about to curse the boy out when a voice said from behind them "Hiei is my roommate you jerk and why would it matter if I'm too nice? Hiei is really nice too and if you have your head stuck to far up your ass to notice that I can't understand why he hangs out with you."  
  
Hiei smirked at her outburst and took her by the arm and led her away before the fuming boy could say anything else. It might result in blood shed...Yusuke's.  
  
Hey everyone that's it for this chappie later ya'll.  
  
Kawii 


	4. An understanding

Hey people what's up? I know I said that I wasn't going to update till this weekend but I'm in study hall right now and I got nothing to do so here it is.  
  
Chapter 4 A agreement of sorts  
  
Kagome and Hiei walked along the side what enjoying each others company and just talking about nothing in particular when yet another voice called out. "Oi wench where were you? You were supposed to meet me at the dorm so we could share!"  
  
Kagome went ridged when she heard the word 'wench' and turned around slowly to see a young man there with long silver hair and gold eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha I do not wish to see you any more, as I have said in the past, now go away you stupid baka!"  
  
Hiei looked between the two not really understanding what was going on but he knew that he didn't like that fool yelling names about his Kagome. Wait his Kagome? Where did that come from? Oh well think about it later.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Hiei before saying "I see how it is, your dating this guy aren't you? Well I think the word for you is slut because that's what your acting like."  
  
If he had had anything else to say he didn't get a chance to finish it because Hiei's fist met his jaw and Inuyasha flew back a few feet.  
  
Kagome just looked at Hiei with tears in her eyes and Hiei could see the pain in them.  
  
"Kagome are you all right?" and walked up next to her.  
  
He barely had time to register the shock of her grabbing him around the middle and putting her head in his chest and soaking his shirt.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe he found me. I went to this school because I didn't think he would be here. Hiei I'm sorry but do you know whom you just hit?  
  
When he shook his head she continued on, "That's Inuyasha Tasho. His father is one of the richest man in Japan. They know people that will find you and hurt you. Do you understand your in trouble. As much as it hurts to say you need to get away from me. He's really jealous of any guys that are around me.  
  
"No." Hiei said in a quiet voice.  
  
"What?" Kagome said looking in to his eyes.  
  
"I said no. I'm not letting some snobby rich kid chase me off. I won't allow myself to sink that low." He replied  
  
Kagome looked at him for a while not saying anything and searched his eyes. Hiei had the distinct impression that she was looking in to his soul before she finally nodded her head.  
  
"All right Hiei I trust you enough to know what you want to do but I anything happens please tell me OK?"  
  
Hiei nodded his head and they walked away toward the store.  
  
Inuyasha woke up to a splitting headache and a sore jaw in the middle of the sidewalk. He vaguely remembered seeing Kagome before that, that Bastard she was with had knocked him out.  
  
"I'll get him for taking what's mine away from me." And turned around to head home, planning his revenge.  
  
Yes I know it short but oh well later ya'll  
  
Kawii 


	5. deadly relationships

Hey everyone how's it hanging? I'm so sorry I've been sick and away so I haven't had the time forgive. But I promised u all an update so here it is.  
  
Chapter 5: deadly relationships.  
  
Hiei and Kagome continued to the store to get the food for oden, neither of them talked to each other but the words weren't needed. They were fine with just being with each other. Hiei thoughts however ran a bit like this.  
  
'That stupid kid he thinks he can touch kagome. Well he's got another thing coming if he wants to take her away. I will not allow it. Wait a minuet when did I so damn attached to the girl? She's not a demon but there is something about her...'  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked at Kagome who was buying the food.  
  
"Is that all we're getting?" He asked.  
  
She looked up and said "Yeah I have enough of my own spices at home so I don't need that much."  
  
Hiei nodded and continued to watch her and as they were leaving picked up the bags and made his way, with Kagome by his side, home. (I'm going to flash ahead to dinner)  
  
Hiei was sitting in the kitchen as Kagome made the food, filling the area with a tantalizing scent. He was completely at peace with himself and was letting himself relax when the doorbell rang and Kagome went to get it.  
  
"Oi wench where is Hiei? I thought he'd be here."  
  
At that point Hiei knew that he should get the intruder, namely Yusuke, out of the house before Kagome killed him.  
  
"EXCUSE ME BUT HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO MY APARTMENT AND INSULT ME? I DON'T THINK YOU REALIZE THAT EVEN THOUGH I AM A GIRL I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT FROM HERE TO AMERICA. I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER COMPLETELY."  
  
"Too late." Were Hiei's only thoughts after hearing the outburst.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN KICK MY BUTT? YOU'RE A LITTLE GIRL AND EVERYONE KNOWS THAT GIRLS CAN'T HOLD THERE OWN AGAINST MEN. I THINK YOU'RE JUST."  
  
However he never got to finish that sentence because as Hiei rounded the corner he say give him a left hook that even Hiei couldn't have dodged.  
  
Yusuke was on the floor holding his jaw as Kagome told him in a deadly whisper, "Don't you ever, ever call me a little girl. I learned how to fight from Sesshomaru Tai himself. He taught me things that you could not even think of. Now get out of here before I really get mad." And turned in to the kitchen to finish cooking.  
  
Hiei was smirking when he walked up to Yusuke and said "What the hell were you thinking coming here I told you that I would meet you at the club later on."  
  
Yusuke looked up and replied "I wanted to see that girl again just to see if she really lives here or what. I mean I never thought I'd see you with a chick on your arm."  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "Get out of here and do not come back till I come and find you myself. If you don't follow this I will not be held responsible for my actions." and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Hiei walked in the next room and walked up beside Kagome and touched her shoulder. H e then noticed that she was shaking a bit. He would have noticed more if she hadn't flung herself in to his arms and wrapped hers around his waist.  
  
To say the least he was stumped.  
  
Hey everyone you know that I usually write more but its after 3 in the morning so in going to bed I might get one more out tomorrow if I can. Till next time.  
  
Kawii 


	6. The Long Chappiesorta

Hello everyone how much do ya love me? I know I said I wouldn't be back till August but there was a change in plans. Yay. So here is your chappie that was promised.  
  
Last time: Hiei walked in the next room and walked up beside Kagome and touched her shoulder. He then noticed that she was shaking a bit. He would have noticed more if she hadn't flung herself in to his arms and wrapped hers around his waist.  
  
To say the least he was stumped  
  
This Time: As kagome held on to Hiei she was thinking to herself about all the things she had just said and knew that if that idiot said anything about Sesshomaru, and it got to Inuyasha, she would be in major trouble.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
As kagome ran away from Inuyasha, tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran in to an immovable force namely and man. When she looked up she noticed silver hair and moved back thinking it was Inuyasha. Then she realized that it was his half brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
She and Sesshomaru had become somewhat of friends when she had started dating Inuyasha. He had told her that if she ever needed help she could call him and he would help. However when Inuyasha had started to hit her and push her around she hadn't said anything but now that she had found him with a girl that looked like her, making out, she had run. She could still hear him yelling at her from to blocks away getting closer.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at her and said "You seem to be in a bit of trouble kagome. Would you like so help?"  
  
Kagome just nodded and stood up with his help. He was still holding her hand when Inuyasha turned the corner.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a second before saying. "So this is why you ran away Kagome? For my brother? Are you just trying to make it through the whole family? Will you sleep with my father as well you bit."  
  
He didn't get to finish because Sesshomaru punched him. Inuyasha flew across the sidewalk, when he got back up he was in a fighting position.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing Sesshomaru? She is not your concern, she belongs to me!" He yelled.  
  
"Kagome is no ones property. Besides she is under my protection at the moment. As of this moment she is dead to you. If I find that you even look at her you will be hurt. Besides don't you have to go back to that slut your with now. I can smell her all over you. Now leave before I lose my temper." Sesshomaru hissed.  
  
Inuyasha looked torn for a moment before he turned around and walk but still said over his shoulder, "You can't Protect her forever Sesshomaru and when that happens I'll be waiting." and left.  
  
Kagome had cried on Sesshomaru's shoulder as she told him all the time Inuyasha had beaten her and when he had called her names. Then Sesshomaru had told her that he would teach her how to fight. That way she wouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha hurting her again. Kagome had accepted and had learned many types of fighting and could even hold her own against Sesshomaru himself.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Hiei stood there wondering what he was supposed to do when Kagome looked up at him and said "I'm sorry I'm just a bit emotional. I must seem like a baby to you."  
  
Hiei shook his head and said "Not at all you've held your own against Yusuke and stood up to that idiot with the silver hair. I'm not sure what he did to you but it must have been bad so I think that you being able to face him show's that you have courage. You are not in any sense of the word a baby."  
  
At this point Kagome was smiling and told him "Thank you Hiei that means a lot to me. You are the only one to say that other than one other person."  
  
While Hiei wondered about whom the other person was Kagome let go of him and moved toward the kitchen to finish the oden.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Hiei you're gonna be late for class.... HIEI WAKE UP!" Hiei shot up so fast Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"What was that for?" a disgruntled Hiei said.  
  
"We have about 15 minuets till class start and it takes 5 to get there and you aren't even dressed yet." Kagome said blushing when she noticed that Hiei was only wearing black boxers. (Don't ask I figured that he would look good in them. Lol)  
  
Hiei suddenly was wide awake and ran from the room to take a shower and get dressed with a giggling kagome fallowing him out of the room.  
  
In record time, 5 minuets, Hiei was done. He and Kagome ran to their class and made it with 2 minuets to spare. They sat in the top row to watch people come in. When Hiei noticed silver hair he tensed but then noticed that it wasn't Inuyasha. This man was taller and more striking. That's when he noticed Kagome had gotten out of her seat and was walking down the steps toward this man.  
  
He got up to go after her but suddenly froze when he saw her hug the man. He felt strangely hurt inside but hid it from his face when the pair walked toward him.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly and said "Hiei I want ya to meet My friend Sesshomaru Tai. Sesshomaru this is Hiei."  
  
Hiei nodded at Sesshomaru and it was returned.  
  
AT THE END OF CLASS  
  
Kagome, Hiei, and Sesshomaru walked out of class Kagome spoke up saying "Hey Sesshomaru we're gonna go clubbing this weekend ya wanna come?"  
  
Hiei looked up as Sesshomaru began to speak "Kagome you know how much I hate going clubbing with you. You insist on dancing to every song. I went home with blisters last time."  
  
"Aw come on Sesshy-chan This time there's a group going so I wont just dance with you. I've got Hiei." She replied and latched on to Hiei's arm, surprising Hiei.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed "Alright if it will make you happy I'll go but no fixing me up with anyone, got it."  
  
Kagome just smiled and laughed.  
  
That's it everyone I have to go or else I wont be able to type later tonight. Love ya later.  
  
Kawii 


	7. OMG i updated someone give me a cookie

OOOO Look everyone I'm Updating yay for me well here

We go.

Last Time

"Aw come on Sesshy-chan this time there's a group

going so I won't just dance with you. I've got Hiei."

She replied and latched on to Hiei's arm, surprising

Hiei.

Sesshomaru sighed "Alright if it will make you happy

I'll go but no fixing me up with anyone, got it."

Kagome just smiled and laughed.

This Time.

The week went by fast and the Saturday night came and

That is where we find our two favorite people getting

ready.

Hiei stood in the kitchen waiting for Kagome to get

out of the bathroom so they could leave. He heard the

door open and turned to see Kagome walking out of the

bathroom wearing a deep blue dress that shimmered as

she moved and her hair up in a high ponytail with bit

framing her face.

"What does it look bad?" She asked when she noticed

his blank expression.

Hiei shook his head and managed to say nonchalantly

"You look stunning."

Kagome blushed at the compliment and walked over to

him and said "You don't look half bad yourself." And

winked at him.

Hiei was slightly surprised at her but as she opened

the door and made her way outside he quickly composed

himself and followed her out.

The club known as "The Shot" they was within walking

distance of the collage and was frequented by the

students often. The plan for tonight was everyone was

to meet inside at the bar and they'd go from there.

When the reached the entrance the bouncer just nodded

to Kagome and let her and Hiei in without waiting in

line, when Hiei asked her about it she just smiled

secretly and grabbed his hand a pulled him to the bar.

"What'll it b-. Kagome is that you?" the bartender

asked surprise in his eyes.

Kagome went ridged next to Hiei and replied "Hi Kouga, how are you?"

Kouga smiled and said "I'm great now that my woman is here." And tried to reach across the bar to hug her.

He was stopped by Hiei, who just glared at him.

"Who's this, Kagome?"

Kagome just said "This is Hiei can we get some drinks

now please?"

Kouga nodded though he still looked wary of Hiei and

asked what they wanted.

Kagome said she wanted a shot of 'black magic' (Don't

ask I have a shot glass that had that recipe on it)

and Hiei not really knowing what there was ordered the

same.

While they waited for their drinks and looked for

their friends they chatted about nothing in

particular. When their drinks came back they left the

bar not wanting to be interrogated by Kouga and made

their way to the back of the bar where no one could

see them but they could see everyone.

However, they were found by Miroku who decided to stay

with them when he found out they were looking for

Sango.

The next person they found was Sesshomaru who was

being hit on by three girls at one time. The look on

his face showed disgust and the want to get away.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Kagome called

Sesshomaru looked up quickly and saw the group and shot out of his chair leaving three disappointed girls in his wake.

What took you so long? I nearly killed myself when those…..leaches came over and attached themselves to me." He said with disgust.

Kagome just laughed and grabbed Hiei while saying, "We'll look for Sango on the dance floor." And dragged Hiei off before anyone could say anything otherwise.

They began to dance just as a new slower song came on. Kagome moved closer to Hiei and put her arms around his neck and swayed with the music.

Hiei was not surprised by what she done but he wondered what she could be thinking when she chose to dance with him. He decided to check and focused on entering her thoughts and what he found surprised him.

Hey everyone! How much did you guys miss me? Do you even remember me? I know its sad I haven't written in so long I'd blame it on my Boyfriend but he's checking over my storied for me and I can't I blame it on the fact that there aren't enough hours in the day…corny I know but I finally did it I will try to update more since I have two study halls everyday in school so look forward to more updates I have to go im not supposed to be on I gots grounded and we wont go there as to why it happened  later ya'll.

Kawii


	8. yay i updated woohoo

Heyyy everyone look I'm updating be happy I finally am allowed back on the computer…yeah we won't get in to the reasons that I was grounded…blushes anyway here is your new chappie I hope there is still ppl reading this lord knows if there is It will be a miracle.

Last Time:

Sesshomaru looked up quickly and saw the group and shot out of his chair leaving three disappointed girls in his wake.

What took you so long? I nearly killed myself when those…..leaches came over and attached themselves to me." He said with disgust.

Kagome just laughed and grabbed Hiei while saying, "We'll look for Sango on the dance floor." And dragged Hiei off before anyone could say anything otherwise.

They began to dance just as a new slower song came on. Kagome moved closer to Hiei and put her arms around his neck and swayed with the music.

Hiei was not surprised by what she done but he wondered what she could be thinking when she chose to dance with him. He decided to check and focused on entering her thoughts and what he found surprised him.

Now:

Hiei was shocked at the amount of shielding that protected Kagome's thoughts. He himself didn't have that much and he was very good at shielding. He knew that she hadn't noticed his intrusion in to her thoughts and slowly made his way out of her mind. He held her close but very softly as though she might break.

When Kagome Leaned toward him his eyes widened 'Is she going to try and kiss me! What is she doing!'

However Kagome just whispered in to his ear. "Hiei, are you having a good time? We can go if you want to."

Hiei shook his head slightly and replied "You're having fun and that is what makes me feel good. Besides if we left we'd have to stop dancing." With a smirk on his face.

Kagome laughed and moved closer to him, Hiei not sure what to do just wrapped him arms around her more and although he had just been asking himself what she was going to do a few seconds ago he was in no way prepared for the kiss she gave him. It took him a minute to respond but was soon returning her kiss with passion. It only lasted about 15 seconds but as they broke apart the kiss lingered on both their lips. Fire had lit in Hiei's eyes and Kagome's blazed with the same fury.

They would have continued if it hadn't been for someone grabbing Hiei from behind and whipping him around.

"What the hell do you think your doing with my woman?" Kouga shouted.

The dance floor quieted down so they could watch what was promising to be a interesting fight. However before Hiei could reply another young man came barreling through the crowd, his silver hair tied back in a ponytail. "What do you mean your woman, Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome with contempt "You said that you would never cheat on me Kagome, who are these guys huh? You lied to me about everything and had the nerve to tell me that I was wrong?"

He would have said more if Hiei hadn't punched him and knocked him clear across the floor, making him pass out. Hiei just glared at Kouga but Kouga didn't notice he was too busy looking at Kagome and asking her whether she was still his woman.

Kagome, trying not to yell at Kouga, replied "Kouga I have never been your woman, we never even dated besides I'm here with Hiei and I'm happy with him. You have to understand that I'm sorry to hurt your feelings but I can't date you."

Kouga nodded slowly and turned to walk away but he stopped when he reached Hiei "Make sure you take care of her of else there's no where that you can hide that I wont find you." And with that he retreated back to the bar.

Sesshomaru popped out of no where and took Inuyasha outside, rather he dragged him out and threw him in the alley way and returned inside.

Hiei went over to Kagome and asked if she was alright, she nodded but asked if they could sit down for a minute. He gently led her to the table with the others and let himself be subjected to drinking games like 'I never' (AWSOME GAME) By the time he and Kagome returned that night one might have called him a bit tipsy, since he had never had alcohol, while Kagome look perfectly fine.

"How come your not drunk? You drank more than everyone else at the table combined!" Hiei asked when they finally got in to the apartment and laid across the couch, his head one Kagome's lap.

Kagome giggled and said "I've been drinking since I was 5. My family would always have wine with dinner and at family functions I was allowed to try whatever I wanted. So I've grown accustomed to it by now and am no longer as effected."

Hiei laughed but immediately stopped because he was beginning to get a rather horrid headache and told Kagome as much. Kagome just smiled and helped him to bed and left to find him some aspirins for the pain. While Hiei lied there he thought of what had happened that night and wondered what it would mean to his and Kagome's friendship. When she returned with a glass of water and the aforementioned pills Hiei sat up and asked her "Kagome, what are we now?"

Kagome looked up sharply and thought a bit before replying "Well Hiei I like you a lot and I wouldn't mind seeing you as more than friends but what do you want to be?"

His answer was a soft kiss that was filled with the happiness that she had given him in the last week. They sat together all night, not talking, just laid together and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms till the next morning when a rude surprise woke them up..

Hey ppl that's it I luv leaving you all little cliffies..makes me feel as though I have some power over you. Lol I will be updating more often thanks everyone

Kawii


	9. mwahahaha

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA…..Yeah anyway I think the cold weather is affecting my brain. So be happy because it means that I'm updating again….wow twice in two days the world is going to end…yeah anyway here it is.

Last Time:

Kagome looked up sharply and thought a bit before replying "Well Hiei I like you a lot and I wouldn't mind seeing you as more than friends but what do you want to be?"

His answer was a soft kiss that was filled with the happiness that she had given him in the last week. They sat together all night, not talking; just laid together and fell asleep wrapped in each others arms till the next morning when a rude surprise woke them up.

Now:

"KAGOME LYNN HIGURASHI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" a woman shouted from the doorway.

Kagome and Hiei instantly shot up and jumped apart. Kagome froze when she saw who was yelling at them and said,"Mom it's not what it looks like really. Hiei was sick last night and I couldn't leave him by himself."

Mrs. Higurashi still looked on the urge of blowing up but she was going through the facts in her mind and nodded slowly before saying, "Since I cannot know if you're lying to me or not I suppose I will have to trust you. Just tell me one thing..."

"Yes?" Kagome asked quietly

"Are you two dating? And if so when can I expect grandchildren?" The woman's face lighting up at the mention of grandchildren.

Both Hiei and Kagome looked at her in shock and turned a bright shade of red. While Kagome tried to tell her mother that she and Hiei were friends and were not thinking about children anytime soon, Hiei thought about it and found he wouldn't mind staying with Kagome, the only problem was that if they did stay together, Kagome would grow old and die while Hiei stayed young and never aging. The thought left him with a lump in his throat. He couldn't do that to Kagome, she should have better than that. However as he thought about it he knew that he couldn't just leave her with no explanation. He had to tell her why. Before he could go further in to his thoughts he was brought back to present time when Kagome grabbed his arm and tugged him in to the bathroom with her.

"Hiei, we have a problem. My mother seems to think that we're sleeping together and not in the good way. She also thinks that you and I should be married if this is true. So while she's here don't let on about anything alright or else she might just kill you for 'touching' her daughter and I would be very sad if that happens." By the end of the conversation Kagome had a small smile on her face and Hiei thought she was too cute and kissed her right when she finished. Kagome didn't respond for a minute but soon wrapped her arms around his neck. They would've gone farther if a voice hadn't yelled from the kitchen.

"Kagome there's almost no food in this house; after you get dressed we're going shopping. Tell that young man that he's going to be coming as well, when your sick nothing is better than a good walk in the sun."

Kagome sighed regretfully and pulled away from Hiei, Hiei found himself slightly cold with the absence of her body heat. They both went to their rooms and changed quickly and, with Kagome's mom, made their way to the store.

Some time later

Kagome groaned with exhaustion, they had bought damn near the whole store and had to carry everything back themselves. Somehow she felt slightly satisfied with herself. The cabinets were full and so was the fridge. Her mother had left some time ago, but had promised to stop by later in the next week to see how they were doing.

She looked down from where she was laying on the couch and saw that Hiei had decided that he didn't have enough energy to make it to any furniture and had just decided that the floor was good enough for him.

Hiei turned and looked at Kagome who was giggling at him and the way her looked. He slowly started to grin and began to rise off the floor. Kagome, knowing that look began to crawl away from him, her giggling long since had stopped. Before she could run away Hiei pounced on her and began to tickle her in to submission.

"NOOOOO STOOOOPPPP THAT'S NOT FAIR! I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO FIGHT BACK!" Kagome cried.

Hiei just laughed and slowed down what he was doing so it was just a caress against her skin. Kagome shivered in delight and snuggled closer to him and began the same treatment that he was doing to her. She stifled a laugh when she found a spot that made him groan in pleasure (NO NOT LIKE THAT U BUMS JEEZE LOL) and continued to try and find some other spots. Their game slowly became something more when Hiei leaned down and kissed her softly. He ran his hands down her back to where her shirt had ridden up a little and made contact with her bare skin. Kagome arched against him when he ran his fingers up her spine, and began to put her own hands up his shirt in the front. She ran her hands across his chest, neither ever broke contact, they knew however that this was starting to go farther than either wanted to go at that moment and both began to back off a little.

When they finally broke apart, Hiei looked in to Kagome's eyes and said, "I have something that I need to tell you but I'm not sure how…I don't know what you will think off me if I do tell you."

Kagome looked in to his eyes and replied "Hiei I love you, whatever your gonna tell me is not going to change that fact. Trust in that, just tell me I promise that I will be understanding."

Hiei just looked at her for a minute and replied.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. How evil am I? Come on tell come on you know you wanna lol. So I gave you another cliffy, be happy I updated (giggle) besides you know you love me


	10. lookie lookie i updated

Hey Everyone! Due to the requests to update I'm skipping out on my free math Period just so u all can read it so be happy cuz I coulda been sleeping or reading a book. So anyway without further ado here is the next chappie that you've been waiting for.

Last Time:

When they finally broke apart, Hiei looked in to Kagome's eyes and said, "I have something that I need to tell you but I'm not sure how…I don't know what you will think off me if I do tell you."

Kagome looked in to his eyes and replied "Hiei I love you, whatever you're gonna tell me is not going to change that fact. Trust in that, just tell me I promise that I will be understanding."

Hiei just looked at her for a minute and replied

This Time:

"Kagome I. I'm not who you think I am. I'm not even human. I'm a demon, an Ice and Fire to be exact. I'm here to find the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. However when I got here I met you an I fell in love with you. I've been feeling guilty for not telling you and I needed to, if you want me to go I will." He got up to leave when he was pulled back down next to Kagome who said,

"Hiei I have something I need to tell you then, but first I've got to ask you one question. What do you know about the Keeper of that jewel?"

Hiei answered in a slightly confused voice, "She's supposed to be in college and had blue eyes. That's all we're were told. Why did you ask that?"

Kagome turned to look at him, their eyes locked and Kagome's eyes turned a sapphire blue. Hiei's eyes widened slightly as the pieces were put together.

"You're her aren't you? But how, I don't understand."

Kagome giggled slightly at Hiei's expression and began to explain.

"When I was younger I was trained by my Grandfather to become our temples Miko. However I didn't really believe in demons and such till one day I was looking for my cat in the well near my house when a demon came and attacked me. It ripped the jewel from my side and would have escaped had it not been for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They're both demons if you were wondering. They came when they had felt the jewel. They killed the demon and returned the jewel to me. Well Sesshomaru did Inuyasha was going to take it with him but Sesshomaru knocked him out and gave me it back and told me that he would help me anytime I needed it. I guess I should have known that Inuyasha was after the jewel since that day but he always was nice to me afterwards and it wasn't till last year when he began beating me up that I ever knew he was after it. You see after Sesshomaru gave the jewel back to me it disappeared back in to me. I can still call it out but if I do Demons will be alerted to its presence. So now I keep it inside myself because not only is Inuyasha after it so is another Demon named Naraku. He's far worse than Inuyasha and I worry that if he gets it the world may end…."

Hiei was silent the entire story but when she finished he took her in his arms and held her tightly. He could only be amazed at what this woman had been through. He knew in his heart that he would help her in anyway possible.

They stayed that way till there was a ringing from Hiei's communicator. He went to pick it up and Koenma's voice was heard throughout.

"Hiei how is your mission going?"

"I'm still looking I'll get back to you." And with that he shut the compact and turned to Kagome. "I wont tell about you if you don't me to, but its up to you to decide, if you were to come with me we could provide extra protection. It's up to you, what do you think?"

Kagome was quiet for a little bit but replied " I'll go with you but only if I get to stay with you the whole time. If that doesn't happen then I will not tell them anything."

Hiei nodded and took her hand in his and pulled her up next to him. He looked in to her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Kagome no matter what I will always be there for you. All you need to do is call me and I'll be there.

Kagome looked up in to his eyes and kissed him softly "Thank you Hiei I love you."

Hiei felt heat well up inside him as he replied "I'm in love with you too, Kagome."

Hahahahahahahahaha right then since I've wrote that much you lot can be happy with it cuz I've got AP TESTS TO STUDY FOR AND MY TEACHERS BEATING ME WITH A MAGAZINE!

Anyway later all.

Kawii


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone due to the fact that you people won't leave me alone I've decided to come out of my self pity and update this story. Seriously though everyone thanks for sticking with this story and making get up and write again. My last year was not good. My grandmother was in a coma for 4 months then right after she came out of it my boyfriend cheated on me and broke up with me, then of course finals because I graduated which was amazing it almost didn't happen. So to the ones that kept reviewing thanks it really helped and I owe you guys. Now without anymore adieu here is the next chapter to the start of something new!

Last time: Hiei nodded and took her hand in his and pulled her up next to him. He looked in to her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Kagome no matter what I will always be there for you. All you need to do is call me and I'll be there.

Kagome looked up in to his eyes and kissed him softly "Thank you Hiei I love you."

Hiei felt heat well up inside him as he replied "I'm in love with you too, Kagome."

This time:

Kagome and Hiei stood in front of a giant oak door waiting with trepidation before entering.

"Are you sure you want to go on with Kagome? You don't have to do this." Hiei said looking nervously at the silent girl.

Kagome just looked at him for a minute before taking his hand in hers and saying. "If this is what it takes to help you then I will do it. Besides I don't like being followed all that much. It puts a damper on some things if people were to just walk in to the door." She smiled after her last comment and opened the door and pulled Hiei through.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this office?" and childish voice asked them as they walked in.

"Koenma, this is Kagome. She is the keeper of the jewel." Hiei said.

Koenma looked at Kagome before saying "This little girl is the keeper! Hiei don't make me laugh, look at her she doesn't even look as though she could hold her own in fight let alone be the keeper of the all powerful shikon no tama."

When Koenma was finished Kagome stepped up to him and replied "So because of my appearance I couldn't possibly be the keeper? Let me tell you something young man I have seen more in my lifetime then you probably ever will sitting behind you little desk. I've fought in many battles with the Lord of the Western Lands. If you don't believe me why don't you call him or better yet allow me to. Somehow I think he'd rather answer my call then one of a baby ruler who thinks he knows everything."

Hiei looked at Kagome with respect mixed with surprise. He had no idea what she meant about the battles but at the same time neither did he believe that she made up anything she said. Koenma on the other hand was sputtering with anger. Kagome was standing there with a faraway look in her eye before snapping back to the present.

"You're in luck; Lord Sesshomaru will be with us presently. I believe he has some things to say to you." She said smirking.

Koenma looked confused for a second before a smirk slid across his face. "You really to expect me to believe that the great demon Lord Sesshomaru is coming here for you? A little mortal girl that thinks more of herself than anyone else ever will? Give it up girl no ones coming and you obviously aren't who you say you are if you were, where's the jewel?"

Kagome just smirked and said "Just wait it won't take long he should here in less then 30 seconds."

Koenma opened his mouth to say something but the door blew off the hinges and there in all his glory was Sesshomaru. Koenma's eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth hung open. Hiei just grinned as he watched Kagome stand up and go over to the demon lord.

"Did you really have to knock the door off? I always knew you were a drama queen, with all that eye makeup and that boa you used to carry around."

"Kagome how many times do I need to explain to you that it's not eye makeup there birthmarks and that boa is my tail. One would think that you would remember this since we've had this conversation at least 300 times in the present and the past."

Koenma finally regained the ability to speak and stammered out "My lord how is it that you know this girl and why do you let her get away with such disrespect. If it were up to me she would be beaten."

Sesshomaru glared at Koenma and snarled "She is my sister my blood sharing when she saved my life on the battlefield before you even were born. If anyone is allowed to speak to me it is not you. If you recall I still hold power over you as I rule most of the demon realm. Do not intend to tell me how I should deal with people when you have no idea who it is you deal with. If I should die this woman shall rule in my stead. Had you bother to ask her who she was instead of merely looking at her appearance who would know that she is indeed the owner and protector of the Shikon No Tama. She fought along side me when my lands were under attack and if you asked your father he would tell you that she even said his life! Now what do you think of that?"

Koenma was shocked with the full brunt of Sesshomaru's anger directed at him. By the end of the statement Koenma turned to Kagome and said "You're the one that healed father when he was wounded? I thought that was just a story, I had no idea."

Kagome turned and replied "Your father was wounded by the demon Naraku and left to die. I came across him and healed him with my miko powers. Your father knew that possessed the jewel and kept it a secret and promised me that should I ever need it I would have his help. I cannot believe that you are really his son, he never disregarded me because of how I looked or that I was a girl. You need to learn manners and until you do I will have nothing to do with you. If anything I will go to your father if I ever hear of your treatment, that I had to suffer through, turned on anyone else. That is a promise."

With that she swept through the doors and left all three men staring after her. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and said "That is the Kagome I know and chose to be my heir." And he also turned to leave.

With just Hiei and Koenma in the room Hiei made his way to the door and turned back to Koenma "Should have kept your mouth shut and listened. Now you're out a jewel and the protector with a pissed of demon lord on the side." He smirked and walked out to meet Kagome on the other side.

To Be Continued….

So everyone did I give you everything you wanted? I hope so and I do hope you continue reviewing. Lots of love,

Kawii


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people thanks for the reviews and thanks for all the compliments I love ya'll! You'll be happy to here that I got a date this week which comes to a close my depression stage. So updates are on the way, as it stands this is going to start making up for the ones I missed. Here it is people. Kawii.

Last time: With just Hiei and Koenma in the room Hiei made his way to the door and turned back to Koenma "Should have kept your mouth shut and listened. Now you're out a jewel and the protector with a pissed of demon lord on the side." He smirked and walked out to meet Kagome on the other side.

This time:

Back at Kagome and Hiei's apartment there sat Kagome who was fuming, Hiei who was trying to calm her down and of course Sesshomaru who found it all very amusing.

"Kagome you are a worse drama queen then you accuse me of being. If you had just shown him your power then none of this would have happened." Sesshomaru told her with a grin on his face.

Kagome shot him a glare and replied "Oh and give of my power signature that how many demons would flock to including your brother, Kouga, and I can't help but forget Naraku, whose been looking for me since he found out I was alive in this era. Heaven forbid that I didn't feel up to dealing with all that."

Hiei just looked between them and asked "Can you both happen to tell me what all this is about? I heard that Naraku was after Kagome but what are you talking about with era's and that whole thing about Kagome being older than Koenma. How is that possible you're only 18 aren't you?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged looks and Kagome began to talk. "You remember when I told you about how I fell through the well in to the past? Well I ended up staying for a while about 2 years. In that time I made friends with Sesshomaru and began to help him whenever he needed me whether as a friend or in battle. In that time Naraku was a half demon who started to gain power by devouring other lesser demons. He also fell in love with my incarnation, Kikyo. However she was in love with Inuyasha. Naraku swore to take away Kikyo and kill Inuyasha. That was 50 years before I showed up. Kikyo had died many years before hand. Inuyasha that that I was Kikyo and so did Naraku, each tried to kidnap me at different times and each time Sesshomaru saved me in someway. He's like my older brother and like he said we're blood siblings. I healed him on the battle field with my blood. One of my powers are that a single drop of my blood can heal a wound. It's a very big secret and the only one that knows it besides you both is my adopted kit, Shippo. I saved his life as well in the past, when I left he lived with Sesshomaru and now he's all grown up I hear. I haven't seen him since I've been home, he's away at school."

Sesshomaru chuckled and said "While he might been over 300 years old Kagome he's not all grown up. If anything he acts just like a normal 16 year old. You aught to see that boy blush around the girls though, if there's on thing that he never learned it was how to handle himself around the females."

Kagome laughed slightly before turning back to Hiei "So that's what we meant when we talked about the past. The other thing I must explain is that when I came back I didn't realize that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still alive so when I started dating Inuyasha he was very sweet because he believed I was Kikyo and when he found out that I was Kagome from the past he beat me to get he jewel and that when I realized that he and Sesshomaru were still alive in this era. Sesshomaru didn't realize it either so we were all confused. However we managed to figure it out, and here we are.

Hiei sat still for a minute and then said "Well now I have a question do you happen to recall hearing of a thief in that time period named Yoko?"

Sesshomaru laughed and said "Of course I do he was a cousin of mine. That was the only reason I didn't behead him for stealing in my land. Why do you ask anyway?"

Hiei just grinned and said "I have a surprise for you my lord, give me one minute."

He got up and went in the other room and opened his communicator and dialed Kurama.

"Hello?"

"Fox, I need you to come over here now. Don't bring the morons."

"Can I ask why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Just get over here." And with that Hiei closed his communicator and walked back in to the living room and sat with a grin on his face waiting for Kurama to show up with Kagome and Sesshomaru asking him what he was up to.

To be continued..

Kawii

I know I'm evil but at least I updated again right?


End file.
